Acetohydroxyacid synthase (AHAS; EC 4.1.3.18, also known as acetolactate synthase or ALS), is the first enzyme that catalyzes the biochemical synthesis of the branched chain amino acids valine, leucine and isoleucine (Singh (1999) “Biosynthesis of valine, leucine and isoleucine,” in Plant Amino Acid, Singh, B. K., ed., Marcel Dekker Inc. New York, N.Y., pp. 227-247). AHAS is the site of action of five structurally diverse herbicide families including the sulfonylureas (Tan et al. (2005) Pest Manag. Sci. 61:246-57; Mallory-Smith and Retzinger (2003) Weed Technology 17:620-626; 'LaRossa and Falco (1984) Trends Biotechnol. 2:158-161), the imidazolinones (Shaner et al. (1984) Plant Physiol. 76:545-546), the triazolopyrimidines (Subramanian and Gerwick (1989) “Inhibition of acetolactate synthase by triazolopyrimidines,” in Biocatalysis in Agricultural Biotechnology, Whitaker, J. R. and Sonnet, P. E. eds., ACS Symposium Series, American Chemical Society, Washington, D.C., pp. 277-288), t Tan et al. (2005) Pest Manag. Sci. 61:246-57; Mallory-Smith and Retzinger (2003) Weed Technology 17:620-626, the sulfonylamino-carbonyltriazolinones (Tan et al. (2005) Pest Manag. Sci. 61:246-57; Mallory-Smith and Retzinger (2003) Weed Technology 17:620-626). Imidazolinone and sulfonylurea herbicides are widely used in modern agriculture due to their effectiveness at very low application rates and relative non-toxicity in animals. By inhibiting AHAS activity, these families of herbicides prevent further growth and development of susceptible plants including many weed species. Several examples of commercially available imidazolinone herbicides are PURSUIT® (imazethapyr), SCEPTER® (imazaquin) and ARSENAL® (imazapyr). Examples of sulfonylurea herbicides are chlorsulfuron, metsulfuron methyl, sulfometuron methyl, chlorimuron ethyl, thifensulmuron methyl, tribenuron methyl, bensulfuron methyl, nicosulfuron, ethametsulfuron methyl, rimsulfuron, triflusulfuron methyl, triasulfuron, primisulfuron methyl, cinosulfuron, amidosulfiuon, fluzasulfuron, imazosulfuron, pyrazosulfuron ethyl and halosulfuron.
Due to their high effectiveness and low-toxicity, imidazolinone herbicides are favored for application by spraying over the top of a wide area of vegetation. The ability to spray a herbicide over the top of a wide range of vegetation decreases the costs associated with plantation establishment and maintenance, and decreases the need for site preparation prior to use of such chemicals. Spraying over the top of a desired tolerant species also results in the ability to achieve maximum yield potential of the desired species due to the absence of competitive species. However, the ability to use such spray-over techniques is dependent upon the presence of imidazolinone-resistant species of the desired vegetation in the spray over area.
Among the major agricultural crops, some leguminous species such as soybean are naturally resistant to imidazolinone herbicides due to their ability to rapidly metabolize the herbicide compounds (Shaner and Robinson (1985) Weed Sci. 33:469-471). Other crops such as corn (Newhouse et al. (1992) Plant Physiol. 100:882886) and rice (Barrett et al. (1989) Crop Safeners for Herbicides, Academic Press, New York, pp. 195-220) are somewhat susceptible to imidazolinone herbicides. The differential sensitivity to the imidazolinone herbicides is dependent on the chemical nature of the particular herbicide and differential metabolism of the compound from a toxic to a non-toxic form in each plant (Shaner et al. (1984) Plant Physiol. 76:545-546; Brown et al., (1987) Pestic. Biochem. Physiol. 27:24-29). Other plant physiological differences such as absorption and translocation also play an important role in sensitivity (Shaner and Robinson (1985) Weed Sci. 33:469-471).
Plants resistant to imidazolinones, sulfonylureas and triazolopyrimidines have been successfully produced using seed, microspore, pollen, and callus mutagenesis in Zea mays, Arabidopsis thaliana, Brassica napus (i e., canola) Glycine max, Nicotiana tabacum, and Oryza sativa (Sebastian et al. (1989) Crop Sci. 29:1403-1408; Swanson et al., 1989 Theor. Appl. Genet. 78:525-530; Newhouse et al. (1991) Theor. Appl. Genet. 83:65-70; Sathasivan et al. (1991) Plant Physiol. 97:1044-1050; Mourand et al. (1993) J. Heredity 84:91-96; U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,822). In all cases, a single, partially dominant nuclear gene conferred resistance. Four imidazolinone resistant wheat plants were also previously isolated following seed mutagenesis of Triticum aestivum L. cv. Fidel (Newhouse et al. (1992) Plant Physiol. 100:882-886). Inheritance studies confirmed that a single, partially dominant gene conferred resistance. Based on allelic studies, the authors concluded that the mutations in the four identified lines were located at the same locus. One of the Fidel cultivar resistance genes was designated FS-4 (Newhouse et al. (1992) Plant Physiol. 100:882-886).
Naturally occurring plant populations that were discovered to be resistant to imidazolinone and/or sulfonylurea herbicides have also been used to develop herbicide-resistant sunflower breeding lines. Recently, two sunflower lines that are resistant to a sulfonylurea herbicide were developed using germplasm originating from a wild population of common sunflower (Helianthus annuus) as the source of the herbicide-resistance trait (Miller and Al-Khatib (2004) Crop Sci. 44:1037-1038). Previously, White et al. ((2002) Weed Sci. 50:432-437) had reported that individuals from a wild population of common sunflower from South Dakota, U.S.A. were cross-resistant to an imidazolinone and a sulfonylurea herbicide. Analysis of a portion of the coding region of the acetohydroxyacid synthase large subunit (AHASL) genes of individuals from this population revealed a point mutation that results in an Ala-to-Val amino acid substitution in the sunflower AHASL protein that corresponds to Ala205 in the wild-type Arabidopsis thaliana AHASL protein (White et al. (2003) Weed Sci. 51:845-853).
Computer-based modeling of the three dimensional conformation of the AHAS-inhibitor complex predicts several amino acids in the proposed inhibitor binding pocket as sites where induced mutations would likely confer selective resistance to imidazolinones (Ott et al. (1996) J. Mol. Biol. 263:359-368). Wheat plants produced with some of these rationally designed mutations in the proposed binding sites of the AHAS enzyme have in fact exhibited specific resistance to a single class of herbicides (Ott et al. (1996) J. Mol. Biol. 263:359-368).
Plant resistance to imidazolinone herbicides has also been reported in a number of patents. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,761,373, 5,331,107, 5,304,732, 6,211,438, 6,211,439 and 6,222,100 generally describe the use of an altered AHAS gene to elicit herbicide resistance in plants, and specifically discloses certain imidazolinone resistant corn lines. U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,659 discloses plants exhibiting herbicide resistance due to mutations in at least one amino acid in one or more conserved regions. The mutations described therein encode either cross-resistance for imidazolinones and sulfonylureas or sulfonylurea-specific resistance, but imidazolinone-specific resistance is not described. U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,180 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,361 discuss an isolated gene having a single amino acid substitution in a wild-type monocot AHAS amino acid sequence that results in imidazolinone-specific resistance. In addition, rice plants that are resistant to herbicides that interfere with AHAS have been developed by mutation breeding and also by the selection of herbicide resistant plants from a pool of rice plants produced by anther culture. See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,545,822, 5,736,629, 5,773,703, 5,773,704, 5,952,553 and 6,274,796.
In plants, as in all other organisms examined, the AHAS enzyme is comprised of two subunits: a large subunit (catalytic role) and a small subunit (regulatory role) (Duggleby and Pang (2000) J. Biochem. Mol. Biol. 33:1-36). The AHAS large subunit (also referred to herein as AHASL) may be encoded by a single gene as in the case of Arabidopsis and rice or by multiple gene family members as in maize, canola, and cotton. Specific, single-nucleotide substitutions in the large subunit confer upon the enzyme a degree of insensitivity to one or more classes of herbicides (Chang and Duggleby (1998) Biochem J. 333:765-777).
For example, bread wheat, Triticum aestivum L., contains three homoeologous acetohydroxyacid synthase large subunit genes. Each of the genes exhibit significant expression based on herbicide response and biochemical data from mutants in each of the three genes (Ascenzi et al. (2003) International Society of Plant Molecular Biologists Congress, Barcelona, Spain, Ref. No. S10-17). The coding sequences of all three genes share extensive homology at the nucleotide level (WO 03/014357). Through sequencing the AHASL genes from several varieties of Triticum aestivum, the molecular basis of herbicide tolerance in most IMI-tolerant (imidazolinone-tolerant) lines was found to be the mutation S653(At)N, indicating a serine to asparagine substitution at a position equivalent to the serine at amino acid 653 in Arabidopsis thaliana (WO 03/01436; WO 03/014357). This mutation is due to a single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) in the DNA sequence encoding the AHASL protein.
Given their high effectiveness and low-toxicity, imidazolinone herbicides are favored for agricultural use. However, the ability to use imidazolinone herbicides in a particular crop production system depends upon the availability of imidazolinone-resistant varieties of the crop plant of interest. To produce such imidazolinone-resistant varieties, plant breeders need to develop breeding lines with the imidazolinone-resistance trait. Thus, additional imidazolinone-resistant breeding lines and varieties of crop plants, as well as methods and compositions for the production and use of imidazolinone-resistant breeding lines and varieties, are needed.